A known vehicle interior component includes a shade assembly that is attached to another part of the vehicle interior component. For example, the shade assembly is arranged inside an upper end portion of an interior component attached to a door. A shade of the shade assembly is drawn through the upper end portion of the vehicle interior component to cover a window.
The shade is generally drawn upward from the upper end portion of the vehicle interior component through an opening of the upper end portion. If a surface of an object covered by the shade tilts inwardly such that an upper end of the surface is located more interior than a lower end thereof, e.g., a closed side window, the shade may slope toward an interior of the vehicle.
The shade that slopes inwardly toward the interior of the vehicle is in contact with an opening edge of the vehicle interior component (specifically, the opening edge that is on an interior side of the vehicle) when the shade is drawn upward. Thus, the shade may be bent along the opening edge.
If the opening edge, with which the shade is in contact, is linear over its length, the shade is bent linearly over the entire length thereof. However, some vehicle interior components have an opening edge that is not linear over its length. If the opening edge has a non-linear section, the shade is bent along the non-linear section, and thus the shade is likely to have wrinkles or folds. For example, if the opening edge has a convex section, a part of the shade is curved along the convex section, which is the non-linear section, and the part of the shade is likely to have wrinkles or folds at the convex section.